A stereoscopic display device may present three-dimensional (3D) visual effects to the audience by displaying left and right images having parallax after being captured in a filming scene. When human eyes perceive a pair of left image and right image, the human brain is sensitive to amount of parallax between certain scene image points in the left image and right image, and also requires the parallax to be in a certain range. When the parallax between the left and right image is small or near zero, a viewer may see the 3D image as being over-compressed along the depth direction or may not see 3D display effect. When the parallax between the left and right image is large for a large viewing area, the displayed images may be protruding or concaving too much, and severely stretched along the depth direction, causing viewing discomfort or even losing the 3D display effect.
Therefore, a present technical problem to be solved is how to confine the parallax value in a reasonable range so that a desired visual effect can be obtained. The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.